


Хороший мальчик

by Sand_Kaat



Series: До луны и обратно: оборотень Микки [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Оборотень Микки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_Kaat/pseuds/Sand_Kaat
Summary: - Такой хороший мальчик, - шепчет Йен. Микки фырчит смешком в кожу, но рука вокруг талии усиливает контакт. – Мой хороший мальчик.





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545978) by [OfficialStarsandGutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters). 



Йен сначала не замечает этого. Вероятно, потому, что он не спрашивает Микки ни о чем, что могло бы раздавить рамки их отношений. Обычность вещей как то: «можешь передать пульт?», «можешь захватить мне пиво, пока ты встал?» или «можешь занять столик, пока я заказываю?». Ничего, что вопросы выбивают Микки из его зоны комфорта. Просто нормальные, обыденные вещи встречающихся людей.

\- Мне надо возвращаться. Обед почти закончен. – Йен на автомате движется поцеловать Микки, и тот отклоняется, обороняясь. Йен вздыхает. Он так привык быть наедине с Микки, он забывает, что тот отрицает свободные прикосновения на публике. – Эу, давай Мик. Я уйду на шесть часов. Просто подари мне быстрый поцелуй.

Микки, кажется, колеблется несколько секунд, перед тем, как хватает Йена за шею и тянет вниз, крепко целуя. Руки Йена замерли на его талии, и он в ответ целует немного мягче, нежнее.

\- Хорошо отдохнуть, засранец. – Микки нахмуривается, на его щеках слабый румянец. Йен слегка коснулся губами розового налета на его скулах, потираясь носом о его висок, широко ухмыляясь.

\- Обязательно.

Больше он не думает об этом. Думает, что это небольшая вещь, которую Микки делает для него. Ничего страшного.

~~~~~  
Это началось с одного Джека Рассела*, и Йен не обратил внимания на мелкого терьера, следующего за ними. Сейчас, однако, они собрали немало. Помесь питбуля, Померанец или что-то похожее, и три разные шавки. Все они просто следуют позади Микки и Йена пока те идут от наземной дороги к дому Галлагеров.

\- Э, Мик.

\- Да.

\- Что?

\- Да. Они следят за мной.

\- Точно. Вижу. Я просто хотел спросить, знаешь ли ты, что происходит со всеми собаками, но э. Обращать внимание на это?

\- Они узнают волка.

\- Что?

\- Они все еще чуют животную часть меня, и я как бы альфа, так что вот почему они следуют за мной. – Он останавливается. Собаки тоже, взглядывают, отрываясь от обнюхивания земли. Озабоченно глядя на Микки. – Гляди. Они не проходят мимо. Они следят за мной.

\- Правда. – Йен криво улыбается, всегда наслаждаясь мелочами, что уникальны для его бойфренда-оборотня.

\- Они разбегутся, когда мы войдем. – Микки делает шаг вперед, и ждет, когда Йен начнет идти, перед тем как он попадет в темп.

Йен замечает, что Микки стоит в полушаге позади него. Эге. Он не уверен, всегда ли тот так делает, или это новое дельце. Он делает заметку в уме проверить это в следующий раз, когда они пойдут на прогулку, но забывает обо всем уже через десять минут. 

 

~~~~~  
\- Раздевайся.- Йен наблюдает голодными глазами за Микки, практически срывающим с себя одежду. – Помедленнее.

Микки бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но руки замедляются. Он снимает рубашку через голову и отбрасывает ее в сторону. Большие пальцы скользят под резинку боксеров, стаскивая их вместе со спортивками. Это полное жульничество, но Йен позволяет это, одобрительно гудя, когда тот медленно поглаживает себя. Он любит то, как Микки отпускает себя во время секса; позволяет Йену брать контроль и ухаживать за ним. Микки скатывает носки немного быстрее, потом оглядывается на Йена. Йен может видеть смятение в его выражении; разорванное между движением к кровати или пождать следующей команды Йена.

\- Иди сюда.

Микки немедленно передвигается. Йен склоняется ему навстречу, хватая за шею, и тянет его вниз на кровать, в тоже время глубоко целуя. Микки стонет ему в рот, пальцы поднимаются к волосам Йена, лаская их. Йен целует его, пока не задыхается; пока его губы не становятся скользкими от слюны и пульсирующими от давления. Он отодвигается, и глаза Микки потрясенно открываются. Его зрачки расширены, губы раздвинуты, этот ебучий язык, облизывающий рот.

\- На спину. Ноги раздвинуть.

Микки подчиняется. Как всегда. Раскидывает бедра аккуратно и широко для устраивающегося между ними Йена.

\- Хороший мальчик, - воркует Йен, почесывая его за ушами, пока носом тычется в его висок. Микки тянется за лаской, даже когда раздраженно рычит.

\- Можешь не вести себя, словно играешь с ебучим питомцем?

\- Это не… Без преувеличения, никто другой не подумал бы об игре в питомца.

\- Угу, ну, я не кто-то другой. Я знаю, что ты, ебать, так воркуешь с волком.

\- Ты охренеть как любишь, когда я чешу за твоими милыми ушками, даже не пытайся обыграть меня. – Йен вставляет палец в Микки посреди предложения, небрежно как никогда. Микки гудит и немного выгибается, но первый палец теперь почти не встречает сопротивления. Они занимаются этим достаточно часто.

\- Волк…

\- Ты. Ты говорил мне, что сам. Я не знаю, почему ты всегда пытаешься разъединить их. – Йен обхватил челюсть Микки свободной рукой, поглаживая большим пальцем Подбородок Микки. – Это в порядке, наслаждаться, когда я ласкаю твои волосы или хвалю тебя. Это не значит, что я вижу в тебе животное. Я знаю разницу.

\- Я знаю, что видишь. Это просто…м-м-м… Не знаю. Я полагаю, связываю некоторые вещи …блядь… С пребыванием в волчьей форме.

\- Хорошо. А сейчас, если тебе не нравится что-нибудь, будет лучше остановить меня.

\- Я, э. – Микки бросает краткий взгляд из-под ресниц, прежде чем отвести глаза. – Я не говорю, что мне не нравится. Просто. Может быть не… ахххх… Не в сексе.

\- Прекрасно. – Йен работал в нем сейчас уже тремя пальцами, и вытаскивает их из Микки достаточно медленно, чтобы заставить того нетерпеливо скулить. – Хочу, чтоб ты оседлал меня. Поездишь достаточно мило, и кончишь на моем члене. 

\- У тебя охуенно грязный рот, Галлагер. – Микки укладывает его на спину, и Йен издевательски ухмыляется.

\- Ты целуешь этот рот.  
\- Ага, я знаю каково это делать. _Пошляк_

 

Йен смеется, усаживаясь так, чтобы положить руки на спину Микки, помогая ему удержаться, пока тот медленно насаживается на член Йена. Они тихо стонут вместе, когда Микки опускается до конца, и Йен крутит его сосок, пока тот 

\- Ну, чего ты ждешь? – Йен плюхается на спину и хлопает Микки по жопе. - Поладь с ним.

И Микки ладит. Прекрасное зрелище, и хотя Микки предпочитает «догги стайл», и Йен предпочитает Микки на спине, так он может смотреть на него, но также больше работать, он искренне ценит, когда Микки объезжает его. Он гладит бедра Микки, когда тот подпрыгивает. Наблюдая, как его губы остаются раскрытыми. Наслаждаясь каждым стоном, когда тот берет. Любуясь прядями волос, что падают на лоб, когда тот стряхивает пот.

\- Ты охуенно прекрасен, знаешь? – говорит Йен, и обхватывает член Микки прежде, чем тот сможет возразить, любой аргумент теряется в стоне Микки.

 

~~~~~  
Йен выжидает. Пока они приняли душ и переоделись и свернулись вместе на кровати, теплые и , просто начиная дремать. Голова Микки на плече у Йена, лицо прижато к шее так, что тот может обонять его запах при каждом вдохе. Йен прижался лицом к макушке Микки. Его волосы щекочут Йенов нос каждый раз при выдохе, но он не отодвигается.

Его пальцы движением ласкают основание черепа Микки, потирая хитрыми кругами, блуждая спиралью позади ушей. Микки дергается едва-едва, но достаточно заметно для Йена. 

\- Такой хороший мальчик, - шепчет Йен. Микки смешливо фыркает в кожу, но рука вокруг талии сжимается - Мой хороший мальчик.

~~~~~  
\- Хэй. – Йен движется вперед обнять Тревора, прежде чем отступиться и указать на Микки. – Это мой бойфренд, Микки.

\- Хэй. Приятно наконец-то встретить тебя. Йен так много рассказывал о тебе. Не волнуйся, все хорошо. – Тревор усмехается и протягивает ему руку. Микки просто смотрит на нее долгое мгновение. Его плечи напряжены, а тело окостенело.

\- Мик.- Йен ударяет Микки плечом, что, похоже, привело того в действие. Он коротко встряхивает руку Тревора.

\- Да, - все, что ему удается выдавить.

Йен подавил желание закатить глаза. Тем более, когда Микки внезапно прилип к нему с одной стороны, несмотря на то, что обычно жаловался на . Его рука обвила талию Йена, хотя глаза от Тревора он не отвел. Может он не мог оскалить зубы, но коварства в нем не меньше, чем в ипостаси волка.

\- Разве пса, с которым ты зависал, звали не Микки?

Напряженная натянутость, что начала утекать от Микки из-за прикосновения к Йену тотчас вернулось. Йен кладет руки на его плечи и рассеянно массирует.

\- Ага, - произносит тот с легкой улыбкой. – Какое совпадение, правда?

\- Правда. Хотя странно. О!- Тревор внезапно машет рукой чернокожему парню, пересекающему бар. Тот машет в ответ, протискиваясь сквозь толпу, чтоб встать рядом с Тревором. Его рука обнимает талию Тревора, точно так же, как Микки прижимает Йена, и он склоняется в коротком приветственном поцелуе. – А это мой бойфренд Дарнелл. Это Йен и его бойфренд Микки.

\- Хэй. – Дарнелл улыбается им обоим и машет.

\- Хэй. – Йен возвращает улыбку, и чувствует, как у стоящего рядом Микки начинает смягчаться оборонительная поза.

\- Правильно. Давай забьем на это. – Тревор ухмыляется и ведет Дарнелла к бару.

Йен задерживается, чтобы поговорить с Микки наедине, прижимаясь в его спине и обхватывая руками талию Микки. Микки приваливается к нему.

\- Я же говорил, что мы просто друзья.

\- У него есть бойфренд.

\- Неважно.

\- Микки.

\- Неважно.- Микки поворачивается в его руках, крепко держась за бедра Йена, хватка пальцев вызывающа. – Ты мой.

\- И ты мой, - говорит Йен не так горячо. Его заявление нежнее, но бесспорное. Он скользит кончиками пальцев по челюсти Микки. – Кроме того, что по существу, ты метишь свою территорию в человеческом эквиваленте, можешь, пожалуйста, поостыть немного? Может, перестанешь распугивать моих друзей.

Микки раздраженно пыхтит, звук столь напоминает фырчание волка Микки, что Йен ласково ухмыляется. Его пальцы непроизвольно находят местечки за ушами Микки, и он чешет их, одновременно ласково целуя Микки в нос.

\- Хороший мальчик.

\- Пшел на хер, Галлагер.

\- Думаю, мы потеряли тебя. Мы принесли выпивку! – Тревор пробивается сквозь толпу с Дарнеллом на буксире, оба держат по паре шотов**.

\- Знаешь что, - произносит Микки достаточно мягко, чтобы слышал только Йен. - Он не так уж плох.

 

~~~~~  
\- Я та-а-а-ак устал. – Йен повисает на плечах Микки, медленно все больше и больше наваливаясь всем весом на своего бойфренда, когда ноги отказываются держать его.

\- Долгая смена? – Микки начинает проседать под весом Йена, смеясь и меняя позицию, расставляя ноги так, чтобы лучше балансировать, удерживая его.

\- Мхм. Я слишком устал, чтобы идти. Отнеси меня в кроватку.

\- Ладно. – Микки подхватывает Йена под колени, начиная поднимать его. Йен выворачивается из его хватки.

\- Воу, Мик, я пошутил.

\- ОЭ. – Несколько секунд у Микки необычно пустое лицо, но потом молниеносно появляется улыбка. - Верно, угу.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ага, думаю, я тоже устал.

\- Ты всегда делаешь, что я прошу, а? – Йен просто скалится, но поднимает брови, когда Микки зарумянивается.

\- Завали ебало.

\- Я… Просто шучу.

Микки потер лицо рукой и что-то пробормотал. Йен мягко отвел руку.

\- Можешь повторить? Типа потерялось в твоей ладони.

\- Я сказал, - Микки выплевывает между зубов. – Это бессознательный инстинкт.

\- Что?

\- Делать, что ты говоришь. – Микки смотрит в небеса. Йен в растерянности.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Потому что ты хуев альфа.

\- Но… Я даже не волк.

\- Нет. Но ты… Ты побил мой вызов. В тот раз на заднем дворе, в поединке взглядов. И, как бы я подставляю горло и живот тебе все блядское время.

\- Ага, почесать пузо.

\- Неважно. Это признаки подчинения. Что, скажешь, ты не знал?

\- Конечно, я не знал. Дерьмо. Я заставлял тебя делать всякое? Ты можешь сказать мне «нет»?

\- Нет, ты не заставлял меня делать хрень. – Микки закатывает глаза, ловит руки Йена и подтягивает его ближе так, чтобы мочь скрыть свое замешательство в его груди. – Я могу… Бороться с этим. Если хочу. Как бы я не вылезу танцевать перед машиной, если ты попросил. Могу сопротивляться. Просто… Ну, обычно я хочу слушать тебя.

Йен улыбается. Он освобождает одну руку, так что может почесать слабое место за ушами у Микки. Микки вздыхает и тянется за прикосновением, автоматически немного расслабляясь.

\- Ты скажешь мне, - говорит Йен. – Если что-нибудь не захочешь делать. Или мне надо бы быть осторожнее с высказываниями?

\- Неа, все прекрасно. Послушай, это неважно. Просто почему… Когда ты говоришь такие вещи, иногда я просто… Не думаю.

\- Точно. Ага. – Йен кивает, лаская волосы Микки, в то время как возвращает ему насмешку. - Итак, тогда это делает тебя моей сучкой?

Микки пихает его в живот за это, но Йен просто смеется, втягивая его в ухмыляющийся поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> * джек рассел, померанец, питбуль - поименование собачьих пород.  
> ** Шот – это сокращенное название, производное от shot drinks ("стреляющие напитки"). Иначе говоря, это алкогольный коктейль в небольшом количестве, который выпивается одним глотком. Емкость рюмки для такого напитка обычно от сорока до шестидесяти миллилитров. Аналогичное название имеет и посуда для подачи алкоголя. В английском языке существует понятие shot glass – "стреляющий стакан". Есть синоним слова "шот" – это shooter. Русским вариантом шутера может выступить традиционная стопка водки.


End file.
